052416 - Nerves
09:20 -- sanguineOracle SO began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 21:20 -- 09:20 SO: T.T . o O ( Your matesprit is getting on my nerves. ) 09:21 AT: fjab ! uH what's he doing? 09:21 SO: T.T . o O ( Is there some way in Troll culture to tell a male troll that No means No? ) 09:22 AT: is.. he making advances on you? 09:22 SO: T.T . o O ( Worse. He's begging favors ) 09:23 AT: oh.. is this about the okiku still? 09:24 SO: T.T . o O ( probably ) 09:24 SO: T.T . o O ( he wants to be let out of Lorcan's room to explore the Archives. ) 09:26 AT: i see... i. i love him and i'd like to say.. i fully trust him but 09:26 AT: he's really rash i dont 09:26 AT: know i. i dont want him trying to steal from you i dONt think he would um 09:26 SO: T.T . o O ( He may not think he would now. ) 09:26 SO: T.T . o O ( But I'd like to avoid tempting him. ) 09:28 AT: he never thinks he does oohgosh hes trying his best for the good of the team but i dont 09:28 AT: know 09:28 AT: he needs 09:28 AT: to talk to us 09:31 AT: i can.. try getting him to stop? 09:31 SO: T.T . o O ( I have solved the problem. Ari has agreed to take custody of him. ) 09:45 AT: oh o okay uh he's not gonna be hurt is he? :( 09:47 SO: T.T . o O ( An arrangement has been made with Lorcan. ) 09:48 AT: uuh okay ill ask her about it then.. 09:49 SO: T.T . o O ( It is nothing important. ) 09:49 SO: T.T . o O ( Do have a good chat with my matesprit, and tell him not to be a stranger. I miss him. ) 09:49 AT: ooohgOsh okay ill do that 09:49 AT: uh did you wanna tlalk to him 09:50 SO: T.T . o O ( At some point that would be nice. But I know he must be terribly busy. ) 09:50 AT: no we're just.. trying to make a decision about my land's quest 09:50 AT: kinda just waiting around rn 09:50 AT: he defaults to guarding.. 09:50 SO: T.T . o O ( Hmm. ) 09:50 SO: T.T . o O ( Well, if you need assistance, do let me know. ) 09:51 AT: i will thank you.. i think i have an answer for my denizen and maybe.. the grub 09:51 AT: oohboy its big 09:51 SO: T.T . o O ( haha, the grub? ) 09:52 AT: the mothergrub yea 09:52 AT: i guess my land is like.. a matriorb or something 09:52 SO: T.T . o O ( interesting. ) 09:52 AT: has my land ever been generated before? 09:52 AT: for other players? 09:53 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes, but it is different each time. ) 09:53 SO: T.T . o O ( Every player is different in some way ) 09:53 SO: T.T . o O ( and thus the land must be tailored to them. ) 09:54 AT: oh.. so it is kinda like a personal test then? 09:57 SO: T.T . o O ( In some ways. ) 09:57 SO: T.T . o O ( It's hard to explain without seeing the lands on a Macro scale. ) 09:58 AT: that's understandable.. libby you said last time you had a lot of books. if you had a guide on the aspect and classes would you be willing with lending it to me? 09:59 SO: T.T . o O ( Of course. ) 09:59 SO: T.T . o O ( It may take some time. I believe it is in Twink. ) 10:00 SO: T.T . o O ( But I can have it translated to Alternian within a few weeks. ) 10:00 AT: oh. okay thank you! i uh wouldnt be against learning twink at some point either.. might save you a lot of trouble in the long run 10:01 SO: T.T . o O ( I have given Serios help with Twink. Perhaps he can teach you as well? ) 10:01 SO: T.T . o O ( If not I can have a few children's books sent to you with Trollian translations. ) 10:02 AT: mmm both might help, serios and i could learn together if you're okay with that 10:02 SO: T.T . o O ( That's fine. ) 10:03 SO: T.T . o O ( I trust him. ) 10:03 AT: okay! :) 10:03 SO: T.T . o O ( For what it's worth. ) 10:03 SO: T.T . o O ( I'm sorry your Matesprit is such a burden. ) 10:04 AT: oh its okay i. i do love him... and i trust he'll be better with all his experiences.. um hopefully 10:05 SO: T.T . o O ( Eventually ) 10:05 AT: aaah 10:06 AT: well. ill let you go then? and i can send serios your way he probably needs a nap this side anyway 10:06 AT: unless there was something else? 10:07 SO: T.T . o O ( All right. :) ) 10:08 SO: T.T . o O ( I do not mean to interfere with your moiraillegiance, but I do consider you a friend, Aaisha. ) 10:08 SO: T.T . o O ( Have a good day. ) 10:08 -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 22:08 -- Category:Libby Category:Aaisha